The Great Holiday Caper
by Doc Lee
Summary: It was only supposed to be a short break to celebrate Alex & Maggie getting engaged. It wasn't meant to make the front pages.


I'm alive! Dunno what's going on with my muse in recent months. Either it decides to give me nothing, or it throws everything at me when I can't type it out then forgets it all the second I'm able to write. Thought I'd try something a bit light-ish and fluffy-ish, but it's taken me about a month just to do this. Hopefully, when the shows all return, my muse might be revived and I can get some of my other WIPs done.

Only pairing in this is Sanvers, I know how divisive the others are right now, so I purposely kept certain characters out of this one.

Hope you all enjoy this return to posting for me... any and all constructive comments are encouraged as well as being welcome.

* * *

'Hey, you're back!' Winn hissed, happiness at the return of the heroine to the DEO and National City quickly disappearing behind fear and a skittish look, 'H-Have you seen J'onn yet?'

'Nope,' Kara Danvers bounced on her feet, her Supergirl suit almost shining under the florescent lights, 'I need to thank him for giving us the weekend off and for standing in for me as Supergirl.'

'Um... I'm not sure that's a good idea?' Winn shook his head violently, 'He's not in a good mood. He...'

'Of course I'm not in a good mood Mr Schott,' Winn nearly took flight when J'onn John's voice rumbled behind him, 'Supergirl. My office. Now.'

Kara frowned, nodding as J'onn stormed away, 'What's wrong?'

'Now means now Ms Zor-El,' J'onn rebuked, standing a few feet away with a face of thunder.

Scurrying after her boss, Kara glanced back at Winn to find him looking at her with terror on his face.

'Sit down,' J'onn held the door to his office open. Kara hurried in, stumbling when she found Alex already sat in the spartan room. It was clear to both sisters that speaking at that moment wouldn't be the best idea, so they sat and waited for J'onn to sit in his chair and start talking.

Five minutes went by before J'onn spoke.

'Agent Danvers,' J'onn turned his glower onto the older sister, 'When I approved your request for the weekend off work to celebrate your engagement, what did I say to you?'

'Um... I think it was something like, you've earned it Alex, go have some fun?' Alex winced, J'onn's glare darkening when she deliberately missed out the rest of his mostly Paternal order.

'And the rest of it?'

'Try not to get into trouble,' Alex sighed, knowing exactly what J'onn was talking about before he reached up and flicked on the monitor behind his head. The screen showed the front page of the Tribune, the paper emblazoned with the headline 'NEW SUMMER OUTFIT FOR SUPERGIRL?' above a grainy screenshot from a convenience store camera. While you couldn't make out her face, it was clear from the fact the bikini clad woman was hovering in an aisle and the fuzzy light bloom from her heat vision that it was Supergirl. Two gunmen stood near the counter, one aiming at the superhero while the other was being taken down by the combined efforts of two other bikini clad woman, one short, the other tall.

'Oh...,' Alex winced, 'That...'

'Yes, that,' J'onn dryly responded, 'Would either of you two like to explain what happened?'

'It's a long story,' Kara spoke up.

'I have all the time in the world,' J'onn sat back in his chair, the unspoken order to explain clear to the sisters.

* * *

The melting Florida sun beat down on the trio of women walking along the side walk. The heat oppressive to all but Kara, her alien physiology leaving her the only one not sweltering.

'I really hate how your body works sometimes Little Danvers,' Maggie cracked open another bottle of water, downing half in almost a single gulp. Handing the bottle to her fiancée, Maggie grumbled, 'You're not suffering this god damn heat like we are. Not freaking fa... HEY!'

'You wanted to cool down didn't you?' Alex smirked, her partner spluttering from having most of a new bottle dumped on her head, 'Thought I'd be a good fiancée and help you out.'

'Not what I had in mind,' Maggie tried to glare through the hair stuck to her face, but the mirth dancing in Alex's eyes prevented her from managing anything near half hearted.

'Um, I'm still here you know,' Kara shifted on her feet uncomfortably, her cheeks finally looking flushed.

'We know,' Maggie smirked, 'You could always go back to the pool and wait for us there.'

'It's too loud down there,' Kara turned to look back down the street with a frown, 'None of the techniques to help me focus work and I get a really painful headache.'

'Then you're going to have to deal with a bit of PDA today,' Maggie smirked as Kara groaned, 'I've been told of a spot about twenty minutes walk from here that's secluded enough for some fun...'

Alex giggled as Kara grimaced and shuddered dramatically, 'Sweetie...'

'Guess we'll only be able to canoodle on the beach rather than...'

'Okay!' Kara jumped so high in cutting off Maggie that Alex was concerned she was floating, 'I'm out of snacks again, so I'm going over there.'

the engaged women stared agog at the empty backpack, the back pack that had been full of food barely ten minutes ago. Shrugging sheepishly, Kara turned and crossed the street towards a small convenience store.

'We should go stop her from wiping out his stock,' Maggie huffed out a laugh, 'You know she'd do it if given the chance.'

'I've lived with that woman for years,' Alex stretched her arm over Maggie's shoulders with a heavy groan, 'Of course I know.'

'Oh!' Alex bit her lip at the way Kara was flittering along the aisle, her movements a blur as she grabbed fists full of different candies and chips. The basket under her arm was already full, Alex glad for the DEO issued black card in her purse that enabled them to not go bankrupt from Kara's appetite.

'How about we leave your sister in her little heaven and help me decide which of those sunglasses over there make me look more bad-ass,' Maggie's hand became full of Alex's ass, the flush up the taller woman's neck the only response.

Kara was in heaven, rows upon rows of candy melting into chips and cakes. Her mouth watered and she felt her stomach rumble as she ducked down to try and fit in another bag of chips into her overflowing basket.

'Alright, alright, alright' A thick accent suddenly shouted, Kara picking up the increase in heartbeats from her sister and Maggie, as well as the terror filled gasp from the cashier, 'There's one way this is going to go that gets us all what we want. You...' another gasp from the cashier, Kara smelling the familiar stench of gun cleaner that told her the young man had a weapon pointed at him, 'Empty the till and get all the cash from the safe I know you have behind here.'

'Looks like we picked a good spot to hit today,' A new voice spoke out, the leer in his voice met by Alex grinding her teeth together, 'Didn't know this joint attracted such babes, and in bikini's no less.'

'Focus...'

'Oh I am focussing,' Kara rolled her eyes, the soft whisper of Alex's name from Maggie telling the Kryptonian that her sister was close to taking down the robbers.

'You're meant to be watching the door,' The first robber grunted, 'Not ogling hot ass.'

'H-Here...' The Cashier's voice trembled, 'This is all we have.'

'Nope,' The first voice turned icy, 'I know you have more back there, stop jerking me around or I'll...'

The sound of a gunshot split Kara's head in two, the sharp crack unexpected to her enhanced hearing. Hissing she stumbled backwards and struck the glass window of the cooler behind her. Blinking, she shook her head, the muted sound of her sister and Maggie trying to get to the cashier met by the loud voices of the attackers.

'Who's back there?' the first voice barked, 'Show yourself!'

'That kid needs medical treatment,' Alex growled dangerously, 'Unless you want his death on your sentence, then move aside and let me treat him.'

'That punk tried to screw with us,' the second voice laughed humourlessly, Kara's hearing snapping back to normal, 'No one screws with us.'

'I think he's regretting it,' Maggie spat back, 'You need to let me try and stop that bleeding before he dies and you end up with a murder conviction to your name.'

'Nobody move,' The first voice bellowed, 'Apart from whoever that is back there. Put your arms up and walk out where I can see you.'

'Handguns,' Kara heard Alex breathe, 'Short, scared. We can take them.'

'I'm here!' Kara put her hands in the air over the top of the aisle, 'Don't shoot, I'm coming out.'

'Three sexy women in bikinis,' the second man grinned, Kara fighting back a shudder as he openly appreciated her body, 'And the hottest one of the bunch was hiding at the back.'

'Enough,' the first gunman groaned, motioning Kara closer with his weapon, 'Over by the other two.'

'Okay,' Kara could hear both men's heartbeats, the first guy was panicking, the plan clearly failed. Gunman number 2 was calm, too calm for Kara's liking as he smirked at her. Movement to his left signalled Maggie moving towards the fallen cashier.

'Did I tell you to move?' Gunman 2 angrily snapped, sticking his gun in Maggie's face. The lack of response from the shorter woman seemed to infuriate him further, the weapon pressed against Maggie's cheek, 'Not even a flinch, what are you? Cop? Fed?'

'Luke,' the first gunman turned to his companion in crime and hissed his name, 'Enough. Stop being a stupid jerk and let her... What the shit?'

Kara smiled dangerously when the man turned back to find her hovering a few feet off the ground. At the same moment, a sharp thump rang out as Alex slammed her fist into Luke's jaw. Not taking her eyes off the ensuing melee off to one side, Kara switched on her heat vision.

She didn't need to use her superspeed as the first gunman screamed in pain, his heated weapon forgotten on the ground as he shoved his fist into the ice cream chest behind him. Floating past an unconscious Luke, Kara tapped her finger against the top of the other man's head before laying his now unconscious body out on the ground.

'Kara,' Maggie's head poked over the top of the counter, worry etched on her face, 'You need to get this guy...' Maggie brushed her hair from her face, neither Kara nor the cashier in the building, 'I'm never going to get used to that.'

'Nope,' Alex shrugged, a slinky pulled off a shelf used to tie Luke's hands together, 'Your turn to call the cops I think. I did it last time.'

* * *

'We had no idea that the camera worked,' Alex grumbled at herself more that J'onn, 'I should have thought about double checking.'

'Yes,' J'onn huffed, 'You should. Just like Ms Zor-El should have been carrying her suit like she agreed she would.'

'I took it out,' Kara sheepishly replied.

'Why?'

'I could fit another bag of chips in the bag,' Kara flushed at the incredulous stares from both Alex and J'onn.

'You...' J'onn's left eye twitched sharply, his hand scrubbing over his face and a low muttering of Martian on his tongue, 'I'm glad you were able to stop the robbery and that Kenny will recover from his wounds, but you need to be more cautious Kara.'

'I know,' Kara nodded, 'I'll keep my suit nearby at all times in future.'

'Good,' J'onn stood, both women taking it as a sign to do the same, 'Now... if I let you two leave this office, I'm not going to end up with more shenanigans am I?'

'It's us,' Alex shrugged, J'onn chuckling softly, 'So we can't really promise anything.'

'Just... try. I've survived a lot over my three hundred years alive,' J'onn motioned to the door, 'I'll be damned if you two end up being the death of me.'

'We really should come with a warning, eh sis?' Kara giggled as she and Alex all but skipped down the stairs to the balcony. Giving her sister a quick hug, Kara took off into the early morning National City sun.

* * *

Kara bit her lip at the back of the room, the orders being barked out by Cat Grant all about her and the image of her caught on the CCTV.

'I don't care what you have to do,' Cat glared at the people gathered in front of her desk, 'I want to know where our girl got her new suit from, why she chose that style and just what she was thinking fighting crime in it.'

When no one moved she huffed, 'Am I speaking Swahili? Get moving before you find yourselves unemployed!'

'Keira,' Kara stopped at the familiar twisting of her name, 'Hold back a minute will you.'

'Yes Ms Grant?'

'Next time,' Cat spared no more than a second to glance at the younger woman, 'If wearing a bikini is going to be your new look, try and wear something that looks like it's worthy of you and not a 2 dollar scrap of nothing.'

'It cost...' Kara stopped when Cat glared, 'I'll try and remember.'

'We have a fashion department downstairs,' Cat signed various pieces of paper as she spoke, 'Maybe Snapper should relocate you down there for a month.'

'There's no need Ms Grant,' Kara shook her head, 'I'll make sure I'm wearing a better outfit in future.'

Cat pointed at the cup on her desk, 'I'm out of my green tea.'

'I'll get that rectified immediately.'

The media mogul waited until Kara was out of sight before she chuckled softly, 'Nothing wrong with your usual one, don't know why you didn't just use your speed and put it on. Miss Tessmacher!'

'Ms Grant?' the blonde woman scurried into the room.

'Have Hendricks down in Fashion to give me a two page spread on the current swimwear trends by the end of the day.'

Kara stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, a soft smile on her lips having heard every word spoken floors above her.


End file.
